


[德潘]穷途末路

by kuxva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuxva/pseuds/kuxva
Summary: 想写很久的公路文
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[德潘]穷途末路

“不许动。”  
德拉科·马尔福半眯着那对傲慢的眼睛，身后书桌上的笔记本电脑正对着门口，晦暗的屏幕恰好映出他垂在两侧的手：无名指上戴着银戒指，手腕内侧有个看不清图案的纹身。两张身份证零散地放在一边，他的照片旁却让人困惑不解地印着“伊恩·布雷迪”的名字。  
他望见潘西站在门口，见他转过身，轻声笑起来，放下了比成手枪样子的手。她上下两片嘴唇咬着一支细长的女士烟，香烟前端燃着橙红色火，一团灰烬像个深渊边沿的人一般摇摇欲坠。德拉科闻了闻空气中的淡淡的烟味，猜想这是潘西常抽的咖啡冰爆。  
光|裸的脚踩在羊毛地毯上，舒适的触感取悦了她。于是，潘西·帕金森裹着浴巾，张开手臂扑进了德拉科的怀里，湿漉漉的短发还在向下滴水。德拉科搂着她，就着她的手抽了一口烟，咖啡爆珠凉丝丝的味道和烟嘴的甜味弥漫在口腔，他吐出，烟雾轻飘飘地上升，钻过打开的窗户，与无月的夜空融合。  
潘西仰起脸，他低下头吻了吻对方的嘴角，清新的发香在他的鼻尖周围游荡。  
心满意足的年轻姑娘牵着德拉科的手，绕到他的身后，举起那两张假身份证端详。“哦，他们把我拍得脸都不对称了。”她抱怨说。  
她的照片旁印着“迈拉·欣德利”的名字，伊恩·布雷迪和迈拉·欣德利，一对志趣相投的连环杀手夫妇，不正是与他们两人相得益彰？  
“我也被拍得像个歪嘴的白痴赫奇帕奇。”德拉科应和，同时不忘发挥他骨子里的尖酸刻薄。

太阳悠哉地升到半空，潘西坐在小餐馆的桌前，油腻的桌面上放着一碗没吃干净的水果优格。她盖上口红，朝窗外看去，德拉科正坐在驾驶室里朝她招手。  
她抓起手机，往餐桌上抛下几枚硬币，斜挎着包推开玻璃门，跨进那辆为她打开车门的扁平汽车。  
从车行租的车难得没有散发异味，而想到一段路程之后必须抛弃它，这让潘西对它有些留恋不舍——尤其是当金色的阳光倾斜在她的脸上，她鼻梁上架着的墨镜的西柚红镜片会投下一片粉红的阴影，让她的妆容更加生动。  
德拉科向来睡眠质量不佳，今天凌晨更是因为潘西把他的手臂当作枕头，麻了半边的手将他从睡梦中唤醒。疲惫的青色眼袋垂在他的脸上，潘西揶揄道：“你的眼袋快要掉到苹果肌了。”同时提出换她开车。德拉科随即打了个哈欠妥协了。  
随心所欲早就刻入潘西·帕金森的个性之中。  
她抛下手里的旅游指南，从副驾驶爬到方向盘前，不等德拉科扣好安全带就踩下油门，黑色汽车朝公路的尽头横冲直撞去。  
人烟越来越稀少，潘西在驾车的空档按下了车载音乐，美式乡村音乐响了起来，德拉科厌恶地皱皱眉，潘西也嘀咕一句：“乡巴佬听的东西”，随后切到了下一首。  
主唱的英国口音多少让两人有了些熟悉感，美利坚的数月躲避逃亡的疲累在轻快的音乐里化开，德拉科觉得自己像一张舒展开的牛皮纸，抚平褶皱，褪去一身的疲惫，他惊觉自己也才不过二十出头。  
“Another day  
On this little island  
Just a bell hangs on”*电台唱道。  
『*Blur-Fool's Day』  
潘西认出了主唱的声音，嘴里含糊不清地跟着音乐哼。她身侧的车窗玻璃框着不断倒退的虚影，从红白屋顶的餐厅到平顶的民房，从街边尖叫着的小孩到稀稀落落的几棵树。  
前一天还在高级酒店，今早就将要驾着车横冲直撞地驶进德州的荒凉地。德拉科一时感慨万千，侧着脸看向未婚妻。  
潘西情绪与他相较兴奋许多，显然她早几年就对上流社会中无法避免的举杯应酬厌烦透顶，难得的公路旅行是她放松的机会。她不成调地唱着歌，墨镜被她推到额头上，嘴唇叠涂了两种颜色深浅不一的口红，像朵层层绽放的玫瑰。  
“你想要什么样的结婚戒指？”德拉科用手支着脑袋，浅灰色的眼睛凝视着窗外与他们擦肩而过的树。  
潘西沉默了片刻，坦白道：“我还没想过，但我想在塞班岛度蜜月。”  
这和德拉科的想法不谋而合。  
他们都爱美利坚，这里没有人会说“过去”。朝阳中他们可以是宿醉的酒鬼，在夜晚灯红酒绿的赌场里，他们又能是一掷千金的富豪夫妇。美国人奉行当下主义，享乐是生活的全部。未来与过去毫无意义：如果过去只能带来痛苦，重复缅怀就显得乏味无趣；假使未来与现在不同，那么一切忧虑毫无必要。  
车过了一个弯，潘西单手开车，另一只手对着后视镜整理刘海。  
德拉科转过脸，潘西便朝他微笑。  
活在当下，他想。

德拉科本来已经做好了在车里睡一晚的准备，连先前预备好的毛毯都被他折成方块，摊在膝盖上，准备入睡前使用。  
一间犹如梅林创造的奇迹之一的汽车旅馆出现在了稀疏的民宅边，米色墙皮从它久年失修的墙体上蜕皮掉落。潘西一踏进门，就深吸了一口空气里肆意的霉味，随后用西语感慨道：“匪徒天堂。”  
她把两张假证件塞到矮小的老板眼前，居高临下地看着他，那个眼珠混沌的麻瓜沉默不语，手指比了一个数，点了点潘西递来的钱才把钥匙交到她的手里。  
隔音极差的走廊正在泄露每一扇门背后的秘密，潘西亲密地挽着德拉科的手臂，每走过一扇门，伏在他耳边的嘴唇就一张一翕，吐出一个词。  
201是嫖客，202是连环杀手，203是他们的房间，潘西轻笑一声，眼尾上挑的棕色眼睛与德拉科对视，说：“通缉犯。”  
推开脆弱的木门，房间里满溢的发霉炖菜味立刻冲了出来。德拉科皱起眉，掀开被单把床垫扔到了地上，后者没了布料遮掩，肆无忌惮地发出一股怪味。  
潘西坐到床沿，翘起一条腿脱掉靴子。她从地上的行李箱里找出一条睡裙：“我去洗澡。”浴室门关上后没多久，潘西又探出头，半边肩膀裸露在外，她脸上的妆还没卸干净，残留的眼线和低饱和度的眼影反而显出些媚态。她眨眨眼，问德拉科：“你要来吗？”

潘西紧紧抱着德拉科，赤裸的皮肤贴合，他能感受到怀里的恋人有节奏的心跳。  
一条毯子覆在两人身上，几分钟前潘西还在对他絮絮叨叨婚房的布置，现在呼吸恬静，睫毛轻颤，在德拉科两条手臂的庇护下静静地入睡了。  
粗砺坚硬的木板与他们的脊背只有薄薄织物之隔，小少爷养尊处优的娇贵身体没法入睡，他侧躺着，抱着潘西，头枕在两件上衣堆出的枕头上。  
地板太薄，脚步声太重。拳头砸在那扇摇摇欲坠的房门上时，更是毫不费力地将两人从浅眠中惊醒。  
潘西从枕头下抓起魔杖，有几道划痕的木头柄被她攥在手里，她踮着脚走在铺着肮脏地毯的地板上，想要去开门。德拉科拉住她的手臂，示意对方在回到床边。而他低着腰，躲开门边窗户透出的窥视。他猛地拉开门，木板尖叫着敞开，夜风卷着风沙就窜进了屋。  
红色火光一闪，持枪的麻瓜直直倒下。  
潘西惊呼出声，德拉科无力地靠在门框上，苍白脸上变得更加毫无血色。前者小跑过去，双手捧住他的脸，未施粉黛的脸上满是担心：“德拉科，你还好吗？”  
他胡乱地点了点头，微颤着嘴唇说：“走吧，潘西。”  
他蹲下，检查了一番对方的口袋，空荡荡的牛仔裤口袋只有一颗子弹和一把钥匙。德拉科仔细看看，生锈的钥匙上贴着“204”。这是杀人狂还只是走投无路的强盗？  
“一望皆空。”  
德拉科跨过昏睡的麻瓜，牵着潘西的手走下了楼。

汽车行驶了一路，中途他们又借用了别人的车。现在这辆白色的SUV车前粘着一只小狗玩具，黑白斑点的脸上长着一对可爱的眼睛，正随着汽车的前行摇头晃脑。  
潘西午睡刚醒，她打开车窗，把头探出去，盛夏的风袭来，颊边的发丝被吹到脑后。汽车头顶一碧如洗的天空，路边是风沙化的土地。潘西还是戴着那副西柚红镜片的眼睛，今天别出心裁地在两只耳垂上各自坠了两个金色的圆形大耳环。她的两条手臂叠起来，放在车窗上，她放松地把下巴靠在手臂上。  
“我觉得古巴也不错。”德拉科突然出声。  
“只要这辆车能撑到那儿，去格陵兰岛也不要紧。”潘西笑道。  
德拉科大笑起来，和潘西一起跟着车载音乐一起唱起来。  
“When I go forwards you go backwards  
And somewhere we will meet”*  
『*Radiohead-Electioneering』  
尽管昨夜罪加一等，而魔法部会嗅着他们使用过的魔法痕迹，像条淌着口水的猎犬，等找到他们，就会立刻龇着牙扑上来。  
但他们才二十岁，哪里需要考虑这么多呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 想写很久的公路文


End file.
